Mia Catalano
Mia Catalano was a singer/songwriter based in Tree Hill who has released two best selling albums, Don't Look Away and A Fine Mess, through Peyton and Haley's record label Red Bedroom Records. She was initially a keyboard player shadowed by the big egos in her band but her talent was brought to attention by Haley to Peyton, who proceeded to offer her a solo record contract. She records exclusively for Red Bedroom Records and was under contract with the independent label, however, John Knight's Sire Records distributes her albums. She believes that she owes her career to Haley and Peyton and is extremely grateful to them, even threatening to quit recording for good when Miranda Stone of Sire Records tried to shut down Red Bedroom Records. She dated Chase Adams for over two years, but ended their relationship after they lost contact with one another. Character History Mia was always interested in music, and when she was 8 years old she sang in the school choir alone, but was put off it by fellow student, Terry Adams. She instead joined a band as a background singer and keyboard player. She also writes her own music, although her current boyfriend and band member Jason would steal many of her songs. And she often felt very alone and tended to spend weekends online. Season 5 Mia played the keyboard in Jason's band and was a shy girl. When Haley heard her play, she told Peyton that she should take her as her artist, and not Jason. Mia signed to Red Bedroom Records while the rest of the band left and she broke up with Jason. When Mia makes her first appearance it gives her confidence and also embarrassed her ex-boyfriend. Later, while recording, Victoria comes to listen to Mia, as she wants to see if Brooke's money is appropriately used. She says the song is "No Good", which causes Mia to leave. She later comes to talk to Peyton, and after a small talk, Peyton gets her back to singing. When The Honorary Title comes to perform at Tric, Mia also gets to perform. She is very nervous, especially when she hears Jason is there. But Peyton and Haley convince her to play, and she performs very well. Mia later releases her first album, which is distributed by Sire Records called "Don't Look Away". Season 6 Mia returns to One Tree Hill after touring for a few months and is pressured by Peyton to produce a new album because the record company is on her back. Mia finally produces her new album and falls for Chase Adams, Brooke's former high school lover. Mia is furious when she finds out that Chase had kissed Peyton and later, lost his virginity to Brooke. But she forgives him and she performs at Peyton and Lucas's wedding, where she and Chase joke about 'slutty wedding sex'. Later Mia leaves and her second tour: "A Fine Mess" ''where the two admit their feelings for each other. Inbetween She and Chase continue their relationship. While Mia starts working even closer with Haley as Peyton leaves Tree Hill. During this time she also becomes the best-selling artist on Red Bedroom Records's roster. Season 7 Mia came to support Haley when Miranda Stone threaten to shut down Red Bedroom Records, threatening to quit if they did so. She also goes to support boyfriend, Chase in his flying lessons while she's in town. She later leaves going back on her world-wide tour. And whiles she's away Chase and Mia start to grow apart until Mia ends the relationship through a text message as she believes it's stupid to carry on it while they rarely see each other. But she returns to Tree Hill with the death of Haley's mother to help with the record label and she helps Grubbs finish his album and help with his love life, where she realizes that she still wants to be with Chase and tells him she regrets breaking up with him; but he's already started to move on with Alex Dupre. Season 8 Mia is heartbroken when she finds out about Chase and Alex's relationship, which causes a rivalry between her and the latter. To take her mind off of things, she heads to Portland with Haley to sing at a festival. During Haley’s Thanksgiving dinner they get into a fist fight and continue to argue the rest of Thanksgiving creating havoc. Julian having interviewed Chase for his documentary knows who Chase chose. The video reveals that Chase doesn’t want to be with either one of them, because he thinks he needs some time by himself to think things over. Mia then slowly begins to start a friendship with Alex, because Alex begins to record at Red Bedroom Records. Later in the season both she and Chase attend Brooke and Julian’s wedding and they have “slutty wedding sex”. The season finale shows Chase attending the USO show that Mia is performing at because he has joined the air force. Chase and Mia have a meaningful conversation and at the end of the conversation Chase realizes that he and Alex are meant to be. The season eight finale marked Mia’s last performance in Tree Hill. Relationships *''Relationships: Mia Catalano/Relationships Romantic Life Mia was previously dating Jason when the two were in a band together. When she took up Haley and Peyton's offer to go solo, the pair broke up. She then started dating Chase Adams, but she ended the relationship as she was always on the road and never got a chance to see him. At the end of the latest series, Chase agreed to go on a date with Alex Dupre. But just after they share a kiss, he receives a message from Mia saying she thinks they made a mistake by breaking up. Career After her band breaks up, Mia is signed to Red Bedroom Records, where she records two albums; ''"Don't Look Away" ''and ''"A Fine Mess" ''Both were very successful, as were the two tours that followed them. Mia moves on to become a global star and a best-selling artist distributed by Sire Records. Trivia *Kate Voegele portrayed Mia Catalano on a crossover between One Tree Hill and fellow CW show Life Unexpected in the episode "Music Faced". *Kate Voegele often performs songs on the show from her own three albums. *Mia is part Italian and speaks a bit of of Italiano. Catalano, Mia Category:Supporting Characters Category:Musicians Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Females